Remembrance Day
by AeSook
Summary: Remembrance Day, Much like the 4th of July in which the Hidden Leaf became their own village. It is a day that is surely one to remember when Hinata decides to confess her feelings towards Naruto.. Or the other way around?


**A/N: Well I've currently decided to rewatch Naruto and catch up in the series. I won't start from the begining, just the Shippuden series. But I'm like... 289 episodes behind. Haha, whoops. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters, I just own the plotline for this story. :)**

* * *

**Remembrance Day**

The day marked another succesful ending as the team returned from their ruthless mission. Shion and Kiba came back completely beaten to the core, but Hinata had barely gotten scathed. It's to bad they had to spend their time in hospital beds instead of out in the open for the big firework display that night. Hinata blamed herself for their downfalls seeing as she couldn't do much to stop them from getting hurt in the first place much less help in the fight itself. She could still remember the blood-curdling snap as Kiba's arm lodged itself into the machines and Shino's quiet, yet smooth stab through the chest.

Even now, as she stared down at her comrade's bodies, Hinata felt weak. "I'm sorry." she whispered holding back her soft tears. "I couldn't do anything to save you. It's all my fault."

"...It's not your fault..." A hoarse voice said through a few coughs. "Don't believe that for one minute."

"K-Kiba!" Hinata said quickly looking up. She thought he had fallen asleep under his high dosage of medicaid.

"You gave everything you had out there. We're both in here for our mistakes. The best part is, is that everyone came back alive." Kiba smiled at her through his bandages while Akamaru, his full-out hound, lay beside the bed and let out a happy bark.

"Right..." She murmured casting her crystal eyes aside. Hinata couldn't bring herself to look at them anymore. The kunoichi wanted nothing more than to get as strong as Naruto was, so she could one day prove to him that she was someone.

"Hinata," Kiba whispered in a more serious tone, "We're all proud of you. Now go out and have some fun already. Enjoy the show tonight. Tell us all about it when you get the chance."

"O-Okay." Heading for the door, Hinata gave one finale look to her team and left the room. 'I wonder what Naruto's doing right now.' She thought making her way for the exit. Maybe he would be at the firework show tonight and she could watch with him. This seemed to put a smile on her face.

Kids flew about the place flying mini kites behind them as they ran through the streets of Konoha, parents were baking special meals, and ninja's rejoiced in a commemoration of the formation of the village by gathering up the biggest rockets they could find. The town looked so lively and happy, she felt bad that her partners couldn't join in. "Oi! Hinata!" A deep blush instantly spread across her face when she looked through the corner of her eyes. "The village sure is excited, huh?" He asked with a big smile plastered on his face. Naruto had apparently been helping out around the village, for he was sweating from head to toe.

"Y-yes." She said looking bashfully at the ninja.

"I heard about the failed mission. But hey, don't let it get to you, okay?" Smiling, he ruffled her hair only making her heart spin in circles. Why did he have to do that? "Granny Tsunade will think of something to make sure everyone can see the show!"

"Uhm... Naruto... I was hoping we coul-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before she got interrupted by Sakura, one of Naruto's closest companions. Hinata faltered in the knees. How could she even hope to compete with Sakura? Everyone already knew Naruto had feeling's for her.

"Hey! Naruto! Come help set up the launching pads!" Sakura screamed through her hands.

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming!" Naruto called back with a wave. He turned to Hinata quickly and smiled. "I'll catch you later Hinata."

"Wait!" She cried out quickly making him pause and turn to her with a concerned look. "... You see I..."

"Oh!" His sudden outburst surprised her. "I understand. You don' have anyone to watch with tonight do you?" She shook her head slowly. "You can come and watch with us if you'd like. We'll meet by Ichiraku's Ramen noodle shop!"

"Naruto! Hurry up!" Sakura called out again obviously aggravated.

"See yah!" He jumped off making her twiddle her fingers together nervously. She didn't even have to ask him out. That sure let off a lot of weight. Normally things didn't go this smoothly. Usually someone would get in the way or she never got the chance to ask before he got away. This time it was different, and Hinata felt determined not ruin this moment. 'This is my chance.' She thought shaking from the inside. 'I can get closer to Naruto now!'

As the day wore on and the sun started to disappear from behind horizon, people were starting to head to their destinations for the good seats. It felt like the busiest day out of the entire year. Every single house was empty and the streets were covered in people. When she arrived at the destination, Hinata's hopes on ever finding the orange shinobi dampened. 'How can I ever hope of finding him in a crowd like this? He might just forget about me.' Her mind told her. Either way, Hinata would wait for him. Her back rested against the store's outer wall as she kept the look out for her crush.

Hours passed and the sun was but a mere slither now as the darkness started to take over, and still, there was no sign of Naruto. "Where is he?" She whispered sadly before narrowing her eyes and putting her hands together. "Byakugan!" Scanning the area around her, there didn't seem to be any sign of the knucklehead nearby, and the people were starting to take their seats on the roofs. No one was coming for her. With her head hung low, Hinata made her way down the streets, leaving the smell of the delicious food behind. She had thought maybe getting some to split, but that thought was long gone now as her heart fell into a million pieces.

This must be what it felt like to get rejected. To be forgotten by the one you love most. Her hand clutched at her shirt in slight pain as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't important to him enough. Naruto didn't come for her. 'I guess I'll always be a nobody to him.' She thought trying to remain silent.

"... Hinata?" The girl paused hearing a familiar voice behind her and instantly went to wipe away at her tears. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"N-Nothing Naruto!" She said quickly turning to him with a smile. He couldn't be fooled but decided not to press on the matter.

"If you're sure. C'mon! It's about to start." He bounced off the ground leaving the kunoichi to follow her love in shock. He didn't forget her. "Sorry I was late. I had to help carry all the supplies and rebuild the launch pad that Sakura accidentally destroyed. Remind me not to make her angry again." He laughed making Hinata wonder what exactly he did to make that happen.

"It's alright." She replied catching up to his side. As they flew over the villagers and avoided polls, Hinata felt warm inside. The feeling of standing beside the one she loved made her move faster with each step. It was the complete opposite from before, and it fired her up inside as they ran up the red walls of Tsunade's domain and landed with firm thud on the roof. Surprisingly, it was empty. Apparently everyone prefered a view from the safety of their own rooftops. It made this place all the more special to the kunnoichi as she took a seat near the edge. Naruto joined her excitedly, almost jumping up and down in his place. It almost made her worry he would fall off the edge. "Where is Sakura?"

"Ahh, she's helping with the shooting of the fireworks. It's too bad, she's missing a great view!" He frowned kicking his feet from side to side. "I guess it's lucky I ran into you otherwise we'd both be alone."

"Yeah..." Hinata mumbled. 'I'm all alone with Naruto! It's now or never.' "Hey, I have some-"

"Yeah! Look at that one!" She just about died within herself. The red and green streams of light shot into the air with a loud scream following behind it before it exploded into the sky. The village could be heard cheering from below and a blue one followed only to explode as the Hidden Leaf symbol. Naruto was on his feet now shouting and cheering at the dazzling colors, but Hinata remained on the floor sadly staring at the ground. This always happened.

"Hey," She looked up to see him once again staring at her. "I know something's up." When she didn't answer the shinobi sighed. "Fine, I'll be back." Naruto jumped off into the distance silently making her wish that she never ran into him in the first place. Her first time getting the chance to talk, and all she felt like was that she was making a fool of herself. Alone, and sitting on the edge, Hinata stared up into the bright sky. The colors were beautiful as they morphed into the other and exploded into familiar shapes like frogs, leaves, and shuriken. Once she even thought she saw a fox appear.

'I wonder where he went?'

Plopping down beside her, Naruto grinned. "Here. This should put a smile on your face." He handed her a bowl of ramen and instantly started to dig into his greedily. "On the house!"

"Th-thank you. B-but listen," Hinata said setting her bowl down as the other looked towards her with a bit of noddle sticking out the side of his lip. "There's something... I've been meaning to t-t-tell you."

"Hm?" Naruto wondered slurping dow his noodle and giving her his full undivided attention.

"You see I..." The girl started. "...I" Her insides churned and her eyes started to dart everywhere but his face. Looking at him only made it worse, but she had to face the facts. "Naruto I-" This time she was interrupted, but not by something bad. It was a smooth, soft feeling that pressed up against her. A warmth that she had not realized how much she had wanted until it presented itself to her. Naruto's lips were planted tightly around her's to prevent an escape, and his hands were locked on her shoulders. Eyes widening, Hinata could feel her cheeks growing warm.

"Is that better?" Naruto whispered pulling back barely so that his breathe still danced against her skin.

Hinata fumbled for words. Nothing in the world had prepared her for that. "I thought... I thought you liked Sakura!"

"I do, but she's not like you. Sakura's the kind of girl who will only fall for a guy like Sasuke. I realize this, but it took me forever to understand it." His eyes peered into her clear ones gently. "The one I like is Sakura. The one I love is... You. Hinata."

"I've waited so long to tell you that too..." Hinata said almost inaudibly. Her body now visibly trembled as she clutched his shirt and looked down nervously. This wasn't a dream. This was actually happening! It felt like her insides had just shriveled out.

"Happy Remembrance day." Naruto whispered pulling Hinata in for another kiss that she was prepared for this time.

Far down below on one of the many rooftops, two sick and injured shinobi stared into the night sky. Tsunade had gotten them to see the display at the cost of destroying two hospitals beds and chucking them out of a nearby window. Although it was an experience neither wanted to go through again, they were thankful to see such a beautiful commemoration. "How do you think Hinata's handling?" Kiba asked turning his gaze to his partner.

"Just fine." Shino would have smiled if nothing was covering his face. Even in bed, he still wore his dark shades to keep up his cool personality. "My bugs tell me everything."

"Wait! You had your creepy bugs follow her again?" Kiba's eyebrows narrowed at the other with a creeped out face.

"Mind your own business." Shino scoffed before silently cursing under his breath.

"What now, bug man?"

"Naruto just killed it..." The laughter that emitted from his partner was unmistakable as the shouting from Naruto above filled the night. "Shino! I'll kill him!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter of my favorite Naruto pairing! Though I can't really narrow down to just one... This is one that I decided to write about on such a lovely day. Remember to thank your troops for everything you have today. Freedom is not free. It's why we celebrate today.**

**Thanks for reading and have a great Fourth of July!**


End file.
